Spring cleaning
Spring cleaning, like the name suggests, is a period that occurs annually where cleaning is done in springtime. There's something about the first green buds, milder air and the smell of freshly turned earth that makes people want to clean-up and freshen up their homes. Spring cleaning is a progressive process of cleaning starting from the first few days of spring, when the weather begins to warm up. It usually involves cleaning the whole house from top to bottom. Generally, the warmer weather makes it possible to open the windows and doors, allowing fresh air to circulate while cleaning, especially went it comes to dusting. Because it's early in the warm season, there may also be fewer bugs. This also helps to cool down the body when working up a sweat while cleaning, but you can always do your cleaning butt naked to keep cool. Organizing and clearing out Not only is this a good time for cleaning in these conditions, it is also a time for organizing as well. After all, you can't really dust and clean the closets and cabinets all the way to the back without clearing them out. And once you've removed everything, you might as well make sure the clothes fit, nothing's past its expiration date, everything's in working order, etc. Somethings may belong better somewhere else. It's a good time to put away winter clothing and get out the warmer, summer wear. (Keep some coats and other warmer items because the cold weather normally isn't completely gone yet.) Unwanted things can be thrown away such as expired medicine kept at the back of the medicine cabinet that has gone unseen. This is also a good time to clean out things that may attract bugs as it gets warmer. Clean the crumbs from the cabinets, vacuum the furniture, get rid of the science experiments in the refrigerator. Clean the refrigerator grill (keeps air flowing as it should). (Note: When you move heavier furniture or appliances to clean under them use castors, gliders or at least something like a piece of cardboard to help them move more easily and protect the flooring from scratches.) Getting ready for warmer weather activities Find the gardening and sports supplies. Clean the outdoor grill and fencing. Wash outdoor furnitures. Wash the tiled patios and check for cracks (quite possible done by the cold weather). Organize the garage and even a chance to go through what to take out. Making a plan A recommended way of getting spring cleaning done would be to write up a timetable of what gets done during the days and weeks. Some people recommend that it's better spread these tasks out over the year. But for other people spring is motivating, and the rituals of spring cleaning bring a sense of freshness and renewal. For some people, it may make sense to mix of some regular cleaning with special annual tasks. See what works for you. Checklist * Bedroom ** air out the mattress ** dust under the bed ** clear off the items that have accumulated on nightstands, the tops of dressers, chests, etc. ** swap out the heavier winter blankets and sheets for lighter weight summer bedding * Closets and other storage spaces ** clean out the closet ** clean and pack away seasonally inappropriate clothing ** give away clothes that no longer fit or that you don't like and wear ** get out stored spring and summer wear, repair any items that need it ** dust the spider webs out of the corners * Kitchen ** make a shopping list with ingredients for your favorite summer foods ** clean out the cabinets -- get rid of anything that's expired ** removing any residue from the U-bend of the sink * Bathroom ** change toiletries for warmer weather (moisturizer with higher SPF etc.) ** clean out the medicine cabinet ** removing any mold from grout, tiles and areas around bath/shower. ** removing any residue from the U-bend of the sink * Living room ** sweep out the corners ** move and clean under the heavy furniture ** clean the cushions (including the underside) * Overall house ** cleaning the windows ** dusting around the house ** sweeping and cleaning the flooring ** organizing of things ** clean or replace filters * Outside (lawn and around the house) ** clean up things that may have been covered by snow and ice during the winter ** remove any insulation such an extra layer or plastic that was providing extra protection against the snow ** clean and put up any window screens ** check out air conditioning units; clean any fall leaves that might block air vents ** get water sprinkler or irrigation systems turned on an check for any damage, leaks or blockages ** bring out any lawn furniture; take off protective covers Related * cleaning * cleaning windows * cleaning supplies * clutter and reducing clutter * spring maintenance checklist * organizing References * spring cleaning on Wikipedia checklists and guides * Spring Cleaning: A Complete Checklist: A Spring Cleaning Extravaganza by Sarah Aguirre, an About.com Guide * for the counterpoint, Clean Sweep? The Case Against Spring Cleaning by Cynthia Ewer on Organized Home * How to Organize Spring Cleaning on eHow * Spring Cleaning Guide on iVillage * Spring Cleaning Tips from How to Clean Anything Category:Activities Category:Cleaning Category:Cleaning tips